Prototype
by 4th of Eleven
Summary: Branka finds Hespith after claiming the Anvil of the Void.


Title: Prototype  
Fandom: Dragon Age  
Categories: G, Branka/Hespith  
Disclaimer: Dragon Age and all characters, locations, ect. remain the property of BioWare. No copyright infringement is intended.  
Summary: Branka finds Hespith after claiming the Anvil of the Void. 

Branka had thought she must have died long ago or transformed, that they were forever separated. To find her now, still breathing, still clinging to life…

The body smelled like something dead, and her body and face were marred by great growths of bloated flesh, but the eyes, they were still Hespith. How did she survive so long, Branka wondered. How did she come so far? This cave is barely a few hours travel from the Anvil itself. Was she still following me? Was she trying to find me?

She knelt beside the woman, gently running her hand down her cheek. Hespith's eyes shot open, and she gasped as she saw Branka, fear and anger in her expression.

"Hespith." Branka whispered. "I found it. I found the Anvil."

It was a sign, she thought. A gift from the blessed stones and the ancestors, that she could still be alive here, that I would find her now, the last of my kin and house, give her the joy of knowing it was not all in vain, that our quest was successful.

"I found it." Branka repeated, and saw only hatred in what was left of her lover's face. She doesn't understand me, Branka thought to herself. She's almost gone. Only a little time left before she becomes something else.

Hespith only stared at her, her breathing heavy and laboured. Finally she forced words out.

"Kill me. If you have any feeling left in you… Branka, I beg you." She coughed.

I shouldn't have let this happen to her, Branka thought, a tear falling from her eye. We should have found the Anvil together. I could have spared her this… but I couldn't. I couldn't be so selfish as to save her alone and let the rest of my house fall – and they needed to fall. That was the price we all had to pay to find it.

Carefully, she pulled a knife from her pack. She wished she had poisons, that she could send her lover off into a final dreamless sleep in peace. She wished they could have had one last night together, feel her touch again.

Just one quick cut across the neck… She hesitated. She couldn't bring herself to do this, couldn't raise the blade against her. Even after all that had come between them, even after Hespith had turned on her, refused to make the sacrifices needed to save their people.

There is another way, she slowly realised. She can still be saved. She can live, and she'll understand everything…

Waving a control rod, Branka ordered the ancient stone golem accompanying her to drop the metal she'd been scavenging from the passages around the Anvil chamber, and to gently pick up Hespith, carrying her in its arms like a baby. Hespith was unresisting, seemingly too weak even to move any more.

Branka smiled sadly as she reached out to hold Hespith's hand as she and the golem slowly made their way back to the Anvil. She remembered how soft and gentle the other woman's hands had been. No longer – Hespith's hand was cold and twisted, the fingers now more like claws. Still, she held it tightly, hoping the touch would calm her. Hespith was speaking again – strange quiet babbling. Meaningless, Branka thought to herself. She must be so tired, so scared.

"Not much longer." She whispered.

She told her stories as they travelled, wishing she knew how much of her lover's mind could still hear her. She'd always loved stories, she thought, remembering Hespith in their camp, singing late at night the tales of ancient heroes from memory. Branka told her how she'd confronted Caridin, how she'd destroyed the ancient golem and claimed the Anvil for herself. Hespith made no response, and again Branka wished she'd been there, that she could have seen the battle for herself.

There was not much time, Branka realised as they finally reached the Anvil chamber. Quickly, she ordered the golem to carefully place Hespith on the Anvil. This still might not work, she thought, then dismissed the thought. It had to work. It would work. It didn't make sense otherwise. She was meant to find the Anvil, to restore it, to give the dwarven people back its power. Why else would she have found Hespith now, just when she needed another living being to test the Anvil?

And she'll be saved, she smiled to herself, running her hand gently across Hespith's face, ignoring the hair that fell out as she touched it, the boils oozing acrid blood. Hespith remained silent, her eyes darting wildly around the chamber as Branka began her work.

She was no sculptor or artist, but she felt there was a harsh functional beauty in the metal shell she'd forged. It could not smile or laugh, but it would convey Hespith's strength and courage, Branka thought to herself, satisfied.

She smiled, blinking back tears as finally she activated the Anvil, watching as its energy surrounded Hespith, life flowing out of her lover and into the golem shell.

"The first steel golem in a thousand years." She whispered. "You'll outlive us all now, my love."

And now, she thought, even the woman she'd loved couldn't deny all their sacrifices were for a purpose…


End file.
